In The Moonlight
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: AU Ichigo x Orihime: Orihime feels lonely in her castle without her beloved fiance Ichigo. She is waiting for him and she wishes seeing him alive. Yet someone will threat her life and nothing will be the same again.


I think I am a bit old. I am here since five years and I am still here. It is very strange to say that because I am almost 22. I am still young. yet a as a member here, I feel so old compared to most of the new writers here.

I wanted to write something new for me here to remind myself I am still young. So I think writing for a completely different pairing than I am used to is a fine way to celebrate these five years here.

* * *

><p><strong>Tite Kubo<strong> is the only one creator of the characters I use here.

Special thanks to **Codegal** who has kindly accepted to **beta** this story as I am not a native.

**Warnings:** Death, hints of war, wounds and attack.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Moonlight<strong>

While closing her bedroom windows, Princess Orihime tried to not feel sad at all. Orihime knew her beloved fiance might not come back alive to her. She knew this war could destroy lots of lives and she felt compassion towards the future orphans and widows in her small country. The war had only started a few days ago, yet she felt the pain at this distance.

She hated war because it brought so many deaths and she wouldn't like to see all her country being destroyed in such a short amount of time. Her deepest desire was to see everyone coming back safe.

And while Princess Orihime despised war so much, other people didn't seem to pay attention to what might happen to the poor separated families. These people were, for the most part, troubadours, who wished to get more success thanks to their songs.

Orihime had heard far too much about the troubadours who wished to sing for the future heroes dead for saving their country. There was no honor fighting in war and obviously she didn't see the honor in singing for dead people. Death was horrible and took so many loved ones.

Once, Orihime had tried to convince the troubadours that singing for those that died was counterproductive to their wish for success. They had simply made fun of her claiming she was just their Prince's fiancé rather than their Queen and continued.

She closed the last windows in anger and went out of her bedroom. She wished to breathe in the fresh air of the night to calm herself. She didn't want to think of these people anymore because it would lead to her getting even angrier.

Once out, she didn't come into contact with anyone and she walked to the main towers where it was peaceful as she wished to think of Ichigo. King Isshin told her once these thoughts wouldn't help her to be happy at all, yet she couldn't ignore the fact her fiancé had left her for war.

She remembered the day she had talked a lot with Ichigo about his future role in the war, she understood the need to protect the Kingdom. Orihime was relieved to see people wishing to protect the Kingdom yet she didn't like death at all. Death led to lots of sore after all.

I don't even understand the need to fight... Orihime thought.

She stopped suddenly as she realized she was at the top of the tower. This fact stunned her for a short moment yet she told herself to stay quiet because these dark thoughts might destroy her.

She put her hand over the dark and cold stone and she watched the Moon painfully. She prayed for the Moon to watch over her fiancé during the horrible conflict and to bring him back safely to her.

When she finished her prayer, the Moon appeared to shine more brightly than usual, and Orihime took it as a good omen. She felt happier and more hopeful of the future. She knew Ichigo would be alive at the end of the war.

She stood smiling for a few more moments, giving a prayer of gratitude to the Moon before leaving. She was glad she didn't meet anyone on the way, otherwise she might have had to exchange pleasantries with some jealous lords that did not approve of her union with the Crowned Prince, as those lords saw her as a threat against their power over the Kingdom.

She wished to tell them that she wanted to marry Ichigo because she loved him rather than the power he possesses, but she didn't think those Lords would understand the meaning of love. She sighed as she entered her bedroom.

XOXOX

The war had started months ago and Orihime was so sad to not see Ichigo appearing in the castel even for her. She felt so alone even though Karin and Yuzu tried their best to help her in feeling better.

"Princess Karin, Princess Yuzu, I am glad to see that you both care about me, yet it won't bring Ichigo at all," she told the two sisters several times yet the two girls didn't listen to her.

"Princess Orihime, you will marry our brother very soon and we can't bear to see so painfully sad," Yuzu replied gravely.

Orihime accepted their concern and promised herself to spend more time with Princess Karin and Princess Yuzu as they were to be her future sisters-in-law. Afterwards, Orihime decided to try and smile more in front of the lords. The lords noticed this change and some of them tried to seduce her yet she reminded them she was Prince Ichigo's future wife. Her reminders suceeded in making stay quiet most of the lords yet some of them still tried. They didn't seem to respect their Prince and Orihime wished the lords would stop this courting a day.

To her great despair, the lords didn't stop at all after several months and Orihime asked King Isshin's help. King Isshin didn't like the fact people court his son's future wife.

"I will help you, Princess Orihime. I promise you they won't try again to seduce you anymore."

Isshin talked in front of his lords to stop this courting because courting the future Queen might be taken as an attempt against Prince Ichigo's pride. Then King Isshin added Prince Ichigo's wrath didn't stop until the people would stop seducing her. After this event, Orihime was way better and no one tried to seduce her anymore as people feared to hurt Prince Ichigo's pride.

"We are sorry Princess Orihime, we should not have tried to seduce you knowing that you are betrothed to Prince Ichigo," some of the lords apologized. Though they apologized, Princess Orihime was still very wary of them as she could see their hatred shining from their eyes as they spoke, and she knew them to be the same lords that despised her union with Prince Ichigo.

Princess Orihime knew the lords wanted to remove her from the Kingdom, yet Princess Orihime believes that once her fiancé was back, everything would be fine and settle down.

She guessed that their aim was to make her appear as a distrustful fiancée, yet she was sure Ichigo wouldn't support their statements. She did think however, that her family might believe the rumours and think she had dishonoured them all, which would have forced her to return back to her kingdom and sour the alliance between the two kingdoms.

Princess Orihime didn't feel good in this situation at all.

"Do not worry about that anymore Princess Orihime," King Isshin told her feelingly. "I told you they won't start again this dangerous game against our families. Plus if they dare once more seducing you, I will put them in jail to protect the Kingdom's safety and our families' honor.

Although Orihime was somewhat reassured after hearing his words, she was nevertheless still fearful. So she went to her bedroom again to have a rest, taking a small bottle of water and drinking slowly from it as it was hot this time of the year.

XOXOX

Seven months after the war started, Princess Orihime felt the wish to pay a visit to a lord she liked a lot. This lord, Ishida Uryû, was the only lord who hadn't treated her as an enemy. Instead, Uryû had felt sincerely happy for his long-time friend Prince Ichigo and had offered several horses and diamonds for the betrothed couple.

Princess Orihime truly loved the presents and Lord Ishida Uryû quickly became a close friend to her. Prince Ichigo was glad for their friendship as he believed Ishida was starting to open up again after the death of his wife, Nemu, who had been killed in strange circumstances. Her murderer was never found.

Once Princess Orihime knocked on Lord Ishida's door, she was ushered in by his servants and led into the house where Lord Ishida and his son, Sôken waited for her. The little boy was excited to see her and jumped up to greet her, giving her a tight hug as he hung from her neck. Sôken was so named to pay tribute to Uryû's grandfather who had fought to keep peace in the country.

"Good Morning, Lord Sôken. I hope your family and you are fine and safe." The small boy blushed in reply and called his father to see Princess Orihime.

"I am here, Sôken. I didn't forget our wonderful guest."

This last sentence made Princess Orihime laugh a lot as she always loved the interactions between Lord Uryû and his son. Despite his sadness after Nemu's death, Lord Uryû was a great father and everyone praised his efforts to raise his only child.

"Good morning, Princess Orihime. I hope you didn't have any issues while walking to this manor."

Princess Orihime smiled back and responded that she was fine and safe. Lord Ishida felt better because he was aware Princess Orihime wasn't loved at all among some of the lords, especially after hearing about the attempt to destroy her honor.

"I am glad to hear that, Princess Orihime and I am sure Prince Ichigo would love to hear about the new.

Princess Orihime glanced at Lord Ishida with extreme seriousness. "I write letters to my future husband and King of this Kingdom almost every day."

Prince Ishida was glad for that as he wouldn't like to see his best friend worrying about Princess Orihime's safety at all. Ichigo was known for worrying a lot about the people he loved the most yet his duty was far more important.

"This is a great news," Lord Ishida said.

They started talking about the Kingdom and the current war and Lord Ishida confided in Orihime that he was glad King Isshin disallowed him to participate inthe war. Uryû knew some lords didn't like at all this favoritism yet Lord Ishida had lots of duties in the Kingdom. His family was composed of very good strategists and they were given the right to lead the Council on the occasions when the King was absent.

Later, the three of them decided to do down to the small lake to see the swans flying and playing with each other. Ishida told Orihime once that the swans were the tallest birds in this area and no other bird could match their beauty.

Princess Orihime noticed how sad Ishida felt lately, which probably was due to the fact that the anniversary of her death was very soon. She felt horrible for him and she wished she had known Lady Ishida Nemu because she seemed to be a wonderful woman according to Ishida. She was discreet and she cared for her people despite her father's breeding.

XOXOX

All of a sudden, Princess Orihime and Lord Ishida heard some noises close to the castle. Princess Orihime and Lord Ishida ran in the direction of the castle, noting the fiery haze emanating from his residence. The Ishida manor was on fire. They watched with horror several bodies on the floor and Princess Orihime called a physician.

It was then that she saw the paper lying on the man's chest. Frowning, she plucked the note, unfolding it to find a letter that was addressed to her, ordering her to leave the kingdom and free the people of her presence. She started crying as she realised the fullness of the attack, that she was responsible for the fire destroying Lord Ishida's house.

"Princess Orihime," Lord Ishida began, "return to the castle. Stay there until the danger passes."

Princess Orihime stood up, her entire body trembling of fear and pain. It pained her to see death, and being this close to it tore at her heart. She felt a warm hand over her shoulder. "Princess Orihme, remember you aren't responsible for these deaths. Be sure that I will help you in finding the people behind this attack. Tell King Isshin what happened here."

When he was told about the attack, King Isshin felt a wrath he thought he would never feel again after his wife's death. He swore that the people responsible for the attack would be punished for their actions. "Attempting to hurt someone who is a part of my family is a crime above all other crimes. Orihime, I wish you to stay here in the castle until the persons responsible are arrested."

Despite the measure of comfort Isshin's words gave her, Princess Orihime was still quite fearful.

XOXOX

Prince Ichigo received a strange letter and he felt his place wasn't in the battlefield anymore. He had to go to his father's castle very soon because his future wife was harrassed. He gave the reins of leadership to one of his most trusted men, Yasutora Sado before heading back home. He was fortunate not to encounter any troublesome people during his long and exhausting ride and he took only a few breaks as he pushed his horse hard towards home. His fear for Princess Orihime grew, fuelled by the constant worry of whether she was safe or hurt. Bitter thoughts filled his mind, the foremost being that he should have been protecting his Princess rather than fighting in the war.

XOXOX

Orihime woke up suddenly at the strange noises inside her bedroom. Moving slowly, she slipped her hand under her pillow and curled her fingers around the small dagger she kept there and waited for the intruder to move closer. When she felt the intruder's breath on the back of her neck, she turned suddenly, striking with her dagger.

"No!" Princess Orihime shouted.

She fought with the intruder who succeeded in jerking her onto the floor, pain shooting through her stomach. There was a metallic taste in her mouth and she drew her fingers to her lips and was stunned by the sight of blood.

"Bloody bitch!" The intruder shouted out. Princess Orihime realized in horror who the intruder was and tried to call for help. The intruder slammed his fist in her face, dazing her momentarily.

"Trying to call for help, poor girl."

Princess Orihime felt weak, she couldn't move, couldn't try to get away from her assailant. Tears pricked her eyes as the intruder grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back viciously.

"Trying to escape?" The man laughed evilly. Orihime started crying because she disliked a lot violence.

XOXOX

Ichigo ran to his fiancée's bedroom, his heart pounding with fear and anger as he threw the door open. He took in the scene before him, his temper exploding.

"Let her go!" Prince Ichigo shouted out as he drew his sword and rushed at the assailant. Ichigo was able to overpower the intruder, forcing him to the floor before removing his mask. He froze in horror as he recognized the man.

"Lord Kurotsuchi, you dare try and kill my future wife, the future Queen of this country?" Prince Ichigo roared.

Lord Kurotsuchi Mayuri laughed evilly. "Women bring pain to this country, they should be killed. Immediately." He made a move towards Orihime, but was quickly subdued by Ichigo, his blade whistling as it swung down in a wide arc. Mayuri's head rolled onto the floor, eliciting a scream from Orihime.

"I am sorry, Princess. He just wouldn't stop." Then Princess Orihime fell in Prince Ichigo's arms.

XOXOX

The next morning, King Isshin learned who was behind the attacks against Princess Orihime. He was angry because he didn't get the chance to kill the man himself, but he felt relieved that the country was in relative peace again.

"Thanks to you, Ichigo, the Kingdom is safe again," King Isshin announced. "Even though you had duties leading the army on the war front, you did your best to protect the country and your future Queen, Princess Orihime."

Prince Ichigo bowed in front of his father because of this compliments. Then Princess Orihime put her hand over her future husband's shoulder and asked him to face her. "Prince Ichigo, I think this is about time we get married."

"Yes," Prince Ichigo replied.

XOXOX

The wedding celebration lasted several days and the most important priest of the Kingdom was called to celebrate the wedding.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I loved writing it<p>

**Reviews please.**


End file.
